1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for ejecting bulk materials from trailers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachably attachable moving headboard trailer ejector and floor cleaning apparatus for use with a self-unloading trailer having a front end, a rear end, side walls, and either a reciprocating slat conveyor floor or a conveyor belt floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many bulk commodities and aggregates are transported throughout the United States by various types of trailers, including transport semi-trailers. Materials commonly moved include, but are not limited to, dirt, sand, rock, grain, etc. A truck operator is paid to move material from one location to another—the more material an operator can move in a given period of time, the more profitable the operator's business will be.
Many transport trailers used by operators are of the “self-unloading” type. Self-unloading trailers use one of several forms of “moving floors” to eject material from the trailer. Moving floors come in various forms including, but not limited to, reciprocating slat floors and conveyor belt floors. By their automation, these floors substantially decrease the time required to eject material from trailers compared to manual ejection methods. One time consuming drawback of a moving floor, however, is that after ejecting transported material from the trailer, some amount of residual transported material often remains on the trailer floor—material that must be manually swept or shoveled out of the trailer. Removing residual material from a trailer takes time, which increases the total transport time and reduces the operator's profit.
Heretofore there has not been available a moving headboard trailer ejector system or apparatus with the advantages and features of the present invention.